


求你多扎一针吧

by Turukano



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turukano/pseuds/Turukano





	求你多扎一针吧

清脆的声响回荡在房间里，米罗疼得想要蜷缩起身体，却因为被迫趴在加隆腿上的缘故，只能象征性地瑟缩了下，随即在另一侧臀瓣上迎来了更重的掌掴。

“加隆……”

浑圆的臀上有着清晰可见的巴掌印，通红一片昭示着另一方有多使劲。然而深藏在里的穴口却随着甬道内震动的跳蛋而不断翕动着，颤颤巍巍地吐出一部分被融化在内的润滑油膏，不知是因为兴奋，还是着实不满那低速的频率。

“我知道错了……”

天蝎座微微抬起臀，疼痛与内部的快感交织着，让他大口喘着气难以分辨此刻的状态。他模糊地感觉到下身的半勃，蹭在加隆的大腿上满是细密的酥痒。他想要轻轻晃动腰，去触碰那唾手可得的快感，却被恋人一把摁下，牢牢禁锢在腿上。

加隆漫不经心地捏了把他的臀，米罗明显的颤意让他满意地牵起唇角。他的手指钻入穴内，夹住那颗湿滑的跳蛋，然后不由分说地摁压在那片敏感地带。突如其来的酸麻让天蝎座低唤出声，彻底苏醒的性器挤压在自己与对方的腿面之间，可怜兮兮地滴落着稠液。

“错在哪儿了？”

频率逐渐转向中频，米罗闷哼了一声，连双腿都不自觉地颤抖了起来。他的脚趾紧紧蜷缩起，不住地磨蹭床单想要缓和这过分汹涌的快意。徒劳的挣扎反而让身体更加敏感，他高昂着脑袋，出口的沉吟都带上软糯的哭音。

“我、下次会扎四针...一定会...”

话音才落的时候，那颗跳蛋迅速抵至它速率的极限，疯狂地震动着前列腺的方位。加隆松开桎梏在对方腰身上的手，又是一下猛掴在恋人的臀尖上。灭顶的快感与痛意携裹着人直冲过临界，天蝎座浑身痉挛着，在一片模糊的意识里终于得到了双子座今晚第一个吻。

“说话要算话啊，米罗。”


End file.
